


Drives

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Day Wave gets me in such a writing mood, F/M, If you want the true vibes just listen to Day Wave in the bg, No idea where in canon this falls but just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: Driving through Arcadia Bay felt different with music.It felt different when Warren drove with Max.





	Drives

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.

  Drives through Arcadia Bay never really felt alive until you played some nice jams. Warren knew that way too much when he drove out of the parking lot of Blackwell Academy’s parking lot. Everything felt so different off campus and vice versa.   
Like they were two different worlds.

  Worlds that never collided.

  And Warren felt like an alien no matter where he went.

  Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, following the beat of Day Wave’s “Something Here” , he forced himself not to glance over at Max. No matter how many times she rode along with him, it felt so … odd.

  Odd in a good way.

  She was from both worlds. Arcadia Bay and Blackwell.

  Both her being away from the small town changed her in a way he had never seen before. He wished he could have known her before Seattle… but he was sure he would have loved everything about her no matter when he met her.

  She was humming along to the music, and smiling as she looked out the passenger window.

  Smiles always lit up her face. It made him weak in the knees.

  She looked like a goddess from some fantasy world. Or a fairy here to help him on his quest to seek some lost relic.

  In a way, she did help him.

  Warren knew he was the stereotypical nerd in a lot of ways. But he had to say he was way more talkative than most. He liked having friends. Especially in a school where the student body was so small. It was nice to know that he could make a good impression on the people around him.

  But there was something about Max that made him come out of his bubble. If he had liked someone before, he never would have had the guts to ask them out on a date. And then there was Max, with her interest in the things he liked too.

  And she was willing to look at the weird shit on his flash drive. She took his suggestions and watched them. Nothing made him happier than finding out she had liked something he had suggested.

  In a lot of ways, their friendship felt like fate. There was just something that drug him to her when he first locked eyes with her. Maybe the fact they were science partners wasn’t just fate.

  When he first saw her walking towards him in class, he never would have thought that they would end up like this. In the car that he got just to go a proper drive-in theatre.   
To go on movie dates with her.

  Everything felt right.

  With her, the pains of the world felt like nothing.

  He really hoped they would get to be side-by-side forever. She had burrowed his way into his heart and he had no clue what he would do without her.

  “Warren?”

  Max’s voice startled him. Immediately scrambling to lower the volume, he glanced over to her and offered a smile. He didn’t want to look too dumb while they had such a nice moment going. It would kill him if he knew that the thing she would remember from this lunch “date” is him acting like a dumbass in the car.

  “What is it, Max?” He responded, returning his free hand back to the steering wheel and his eyes back to the windshield. The road wasn’t too busy so the ride to the restaurant wasn’t too annoying.

  “Nothing. You were just really quiet. I was getting worried.”

  He could see from the corner of his eye that she was still watching him. He hoped his hair didn’t look too wild. Self-consciously , he moved a hand up to smooth his hair down, not able to help himself give a nervous laugh.

  “Nothing is wrong. I promise. I was just… lost in thought, I guess?”

  “About what?”

  Oh boy.

  He opened his mouth, unsure what to say at first. If he answered honestly he would have felt weird. Not to mention, it would make things a little awkward. But … he wouldn’t even know what else to say.

  Furrowing his eyebrows, he kept his gaze on the road in front of them.

  “Just… you. Nothing bad, I swear. Just… you’re always on my thoughts.”

  His voice was soft. He had hoped that she didn’t hear it – prayed, honestly.   
But he could see her face change to one of shock. Her mouth was open in a small ‘o’ , like she wasn’t expecting a response like that. He doubted she would have expected it, honestly.

  “What sort of thoughts?”

  “I’ll tell you later. I swear. Just … tell me about your day?”

  He wanted to get off this discussion as soon as they could. Nothing was as weird as discussing your feelings to someone who didn’t know you liked them. In a lot of ways, he felt like she already knew. He was equally thankful and mad she didn’t mention it.

  Just once he would like to know that his feelings for her were returned ….

  Max stayed silent and Warren looked over at her.

  She only gave him a smile and shook her head. Warren was worried that he ruined their whole day…

  “It was fine. Homework is going to kill me later this week. I didn’t do anything because I was too busy watching some of the weird films on your flash drive. You know, Warren Graham, you’re a really big distraction.”

  “I am?” Warren smiled widely. He couldn’t help it.

  Nothing felt like it changed between them.  
In the good way.

  He always knew he had someone he could talk to comfortably with in Max. She was … the best.

  “Absolutely, Warren. Do you know how many assignments I’m procrastinating on right now?”

  “Let me guess. A lot?”

  “Yeah! A lot!”

  Warren laughed and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. She laughed along with him and their laughs rang through the small car. There was not a better sound than her laugh. Her happiness meant the world to him.

  “Warren, that means you have to help me with science homework.”

  He rolled his eyes a little. He already knew that he was always needed for assistance with science homework. He was the science kid and she was the art kid. That was their trademarks. They helped each other on assignments when they could.

  “You say that like I would say no.”

  “I don’t know. You could have made me have to do something.”

  “The only thing you have to do … is go to the next drive-in showing with me. It’s during the weekend. Saturday night. I’ll literally do all your homework so you can come with me.”

  There was a silence between them and Warren was scared he said something wrong. But she laughed and the heavy silence went away.

  “I think … my answer is yes.”

  “Hell yeah.”

  He felt so happy. There was not a better feeling than getting to just be with her. Being in her presence made him feel so much better. A lot of times this semester he needed to just be with her.

  “Warren, I just need one condition.”

  “Besides homework?”

  “Besides homework.”

  He casts a worried look to her. “Go on.”

  “We need to have dinner before.”

  All the alarms in his head shut down. He relaxed again before realizing what this meant. This was a proper date.   
He could feel his cheeks warm up with blush. There was no way she could miss them. So he cleared his throat and returned his gaze to the windshield, nodding quite comically to distract her from the fact he was a blushing mess.

  “I can make that happen.”

  “Good.”


End file.
